Portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular the past several years. Laptop and netbook computers, cell phones, portable media devices, and the like have become ubiquitous, and soon notebook and tablet computing devices will follow.
These devices include batteries that provide power. Unfortunately, these batteries need recharging. This recharging is often performed using a power cable having a connector insert or cable plug that mates with a connector receptacle on the portable device. Power can be supplied by a power transformer that receives power from a wall outlet, vehicle charging outlet, or other source. The power transformer converts the power from the outlet to a power level that can be used to charge the battery in a portable device. In some circumstances, these power cables may also convey signals between the portable device and a second electronic device.
The connector insert or cable plug may include circuitry inside of a plug housing. The plug housing typically is formed using several pieces that fit together around the circuitry. This patchwork of pieces used to form a plug housing can result in a housing having a less than optimal appearance.
The cable can include a conductor surrounded by an insulating layer. This conductor can be used to convey a power supply, such as a positive power supply voltage. The insulating layer can be further surrounded by a metallic braid layer that is used to convey ground. The braiding may be covered with a polyvinyl chloride coating. This coating provides a fire resistance to protect the electronic device in the event that the power transformer overheats or catches on fire. However, for various reasons, it is environmentally undesirable to use materials such as polyvinyl chloride. Unfortunately, halogen-free cables do not provide adequate fire resistance.
Thus, what is needed are improved power cables that have plug housings that provide an improved appearance as well as employ a halogen-free cable while providing adequate fire resistance.